Malec Kiss CoG
by youarenottrivial
Summary: I give to you my fanfic, fangirl and lurk virginity...be nice with it please :


**I know this is probably rubbish. And unoriginal. And rushed.**

**But I felt the need to publish something anyway (come out of the fangirl closet, basically..)**

**I've been lurking on here for a while now so I feel like I know all of you Malec fans pretty well, even though you have no idea who I am..**

**So, "hi", I guess.. **

**You can say "hi" back to me if you want - I love you already xX**

**(I think I'm supposed to mention something about the characters and book definitely not being mine or something now... I've seen some cool, witty disclaimers already so yeah, I wish I owned Malec, but, obviously, I don't. )**

* * *

><p>Intense blue eyes locked with golden-green ones from halfway across the hall.<p>

"Hey." Alec's voice was soft, his eyes on the floor.

"Alexand-"

Alec's fingers gently brushed against his bare arm and he shivered at the contact. Alec hadn't touched him for weeks, not since Magnus had called an end to their almost-relationship. They hadn't spoken at all and Magnus hadn't thought that Alec would even notice his presence in the Hall. He held up his stele and looked at the warlock questioningly.

Magnus didn't say anything, he just held out his arm, flinching at the burn of the stele against his skin. Inky black lines sunk into his arm, marking him permanently. He bit his lip, trying not to flinch from the sting. Alec's white, shaking hand pressed carefully over the new rune, cooling the skin and taking the pain away. Then he moved his fingers and rubbed his hand gently, reassuring him and making his heart hurt.

Alec expertly drew the rune onto his own hand, each graceful stroke stronger than the last, more confident. He still didn't look at Magnus. At last he completed the rune with a flourish and tucked his stele into his black weapons belt.

Magnus held his breath. Alec finally looked up. He smiled suddenly, and it was like they were on their own again _His_ Alec was looking at him like he used to do at Magnus's apartment, the only place where he truly let his walls down and was able to be himself completely. Now his ocean-like blue orbs were lit up and alive, but dark and hardened, determined. He looked like a passionate, stubborn Shadowhunter, which, Magnus supposed, was exactly what he was. But this was different. He was so beautiful, so young, and so _innocent. _ He knew he had to wait for Alec to speak though. Alec had to break the silence that still hung not awkwardly, but still cautiously between them.

Magnus was broken out of his thoughts by a spark that ran through his hand, setting off every nerve in his body. But it wasn't a spark, it was Alec. Alec's tough fingers tracing lazy patterns on his arm, unconsciously . Ripping his eyes off Alec, he could see that nobody appeared to have noticed the tension sizzling between the Warlock and the Nephilim. _He's holding my hand. Anybody could see…_

He finally met Alec's eyes. A thousand words seemed to pass unspoken. Magnus hoped that his eyes held as much emotion in them as Alec's did at that moment. He was trying to reflect exactly what he felt. The love, the pain, the hope. The longing.

"I just want you to know," Alec began, his voice still quiet among the babble in the hall, "that whatever happens now-"

"Alexander, please." Magnus cut in, his voice now laced with pain, knowing that he was standing in what would possibly be his last moments with Alec but not wanting to hear what he was expecting to hear from him. "Don't say you're sorry. Don't ever say you're sorry." He allowed himself a moment to be lost in Alec's eyes. "It would kill me to hear that you regret this. Regret _us" _His voice cracked, but he hardened his resolve to end things cleanly and professionally. Minimum emotion.

"Mag-"

"Don't, Alec. I want to remember the best parts. Mostly I want to thank you, for making me see the real meaning of-" He couldn't let himself think the word, let alone say it. "What I mean is; thank you for everything. Everything, and-"

"Magnus."

"Let me finish, Alexander. I have to do this properly. I-"

"_Magnus." _Alec's voice was still soft, but it was intense.

"_Magnus I love you.__"_

"I just don't want you to-" Magnus stopped suddenly, only then realising what Alec had just said. His slit eyes widened and his breathing became heavy, his heart thumping madly. He sounded shaky and unsure of himself, positive that he had misheard.

"You _what?"_

Alec smiled, leaning in closer and flicking a mop of hair out of his face, revealing twinkling eyes.

"I love you, you stupid warlock."

And then his arms snaked round Magnus's neck, holding him in place. He pressed his body against the taller man's and then he was kissing him hard. Both of them gasped as their hearts beat frantically, melting and fusing together.. Magnus stood in shock for several moments. He didn't know what would happen now, but he did know that for the moment_, his_ beautiful Shadowhunter wasn't letting him go anywhere. He relaxed into the kiss, wrapping an arm round his waist and the resting the other hand on his cheek. Alec shivered and pulled away, his cheeks flushed but his jaw stubborn. He knew that the Clave must have been watching their little exchange, but for now, he didn't care.

He said it again, marvelling at the feel of the words rolling off his tongue and into the air and the weight that was lifted off him as he said them.

"I love you."

Magnus's eyes shone intensely, tears threatening to overflow and smudge his mascara. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes again, drinking in their magic

"I love you."


End file.
